ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Dagra Dai
The Infernal High Priest Dagra Dai (兇魔皇帝ダグラダイ Kyoma Kotei Dagra Dai; Hellish Demon Emperor Dagra Dai) was the high priest of the Archfiend Vazdah. He formerly rules the fiend race and orders the others to retrieve all the materials necessary to revive the Archfiend. Appearance Dagra Dai has two forms, his human form and a fiend form. In his human form, Dagra Dai is a tall pale man with dark hair and a long beard. He wears a long black robe. His fiend form appears as a large muscular white and black fiend, with many deadly tentacles protruding from his body, most noticeably the four long ones protruding from his back. Personality Dagra Dai is a loyal servant of Vazdah, willing to give up his own life for his master. He is almost as wicked and ferocious as his master. History In his human life, Dagra Dai was once a philosopher, who wandered the earth during the ancient era, disconnected from the chaos around him, a chaos caused by conflicts between the Fiends Rulers."Eventually, the tension between the four Fiend Rulers turned into a fierce battle. The world was plunged into chaos, as though Hell had erupted upon Earth." -The Four Greater Fiends, Part 2, Ninja Gaiden II But all that changed when he stumbled into a pit while lost in his thoughts, just as the Archfiend was emerging from within this pit, attracted by the wars being waged by the Fiend Rulers. When the Archfiend appeared before him, Dagra Dai gazed into the eyes of the Archfiend, and Dagra Dai underwent a monstrous transformation as a third eye appeared on his forehead, and he gained a horrific epiphany. The human philosopher was no more as he soon became the Archfiend's Infernal High Priest, with malice and wickedness nearly equal to Vazdah."The great philosopher Dagra Dai roamed the ravaged land, detached from the destruction he saw about him. Wandering while lost in thought, he stumbled to the bottom of a deep, dark pit, and found himself staring directly into the evil eye of the Archfiend Vazdah. The horrible light of the Archfiend's gaze burned into his forehead." -The Four Greater Fiends, Part 3, Ninja Gaiden II Given immense evil power by Vazdah, Dagra Dai proceeded to do his master's bidding, taking on the Fiend Rulers in a struggle dominance. The Fiend Rulers were no match for the power of Archfiend, and after subjugating the Fiend Rulers, Dagra Dai dubbed them the Four Greater Fiends, and forced them to do the Archfiend's bidding, thus the Infernal Reign began."Now known as the Infernal Priest Dagra Dai, his ferocity and wickedness nearly matched that of the Archfiends. With this new-found strength, he forced the four Fiend rulers to do his bidding. He dubbed them the Four Greater Fiends, and took the throne to rule over them. Thus was born the era of the Infernal Priest." -The Four Greater Fiends, Part 3, Ninja Gaiden II Eventually they are defeated by the Dragon Ninja, and sealed away to eternal slumber. However Dagra Dai and Elizébet manage to escape this fate. Some millennia afterwards, Dagra Dai became head of the Order of the Necromantale, a sinister group of Fiends with Elizébet as the Order's Blood Priestess. Plot Ninja Gaiden II After millennia of planning and the destruction of the Vigoorian Sect by Ryu Hayabusa, the time was ripe as Dagra Dai took control of the Fiend race from the deposed Holy Vigoor Emperor. Leading the Fiends under the emerging Vazdah Sect, he orders Elizébet to retrieve the Demon Statue and awaken the Greater Fiends, who are needed as their wicked hearts could break the enchantments on the monolith gates that seal his master in the underworld. Meanwhile Dagra Dai prepares for his dark ritual in the Temple of Sacrifice deep within the caverns of the Amazon jungle. After Elizébet frees her Greater Fiend brethren, she meets up with Dagra Dai at the Temple of Sacrifice, where they use the Statue to start the revival of Vazdah the Archfiend. Together they perform their demonic ritual, draining the blood out of the many innocents, victims of this human sacrificial ritual. They succeed and the portal to the Archfiend is open at Mt. Fuji on the other side of the world. However the Dragon Ninja Ryu Hayabusa had manage to battle his way ever closer to them. Dagra Dai then leaves Elizébet, ordering her to kill Ryu Hayabusa, as Dagra Dai heads off to the underworld where he would awaken the Archfiend Vazdah. Having made it into the underworld and past the monolith doors that seal Vazdah, Dagra Dai and his minions start conjuring up an enchantment to feed power into Vazdah in order to awaken him. They are able to chant for hours until Ryu Hayabusa battles his way to them and enters the monolith doors, able to access them with the hearts he ripped from the fallen Greater Fiends. Wasting no time, Dagra Dai transforms into a Fiendish visage of himself and with his minions, they attack Ryu. The battle was hard and fierce, but Dagra Dai was defeated in the end. In a last ditch effort to resurrect his master, Dagra Dai offers his flesh and blood to act as the final sacrifice to awaken his master. The Archfiend accepted and promptly began to rip Dagra Dai's body apart and consume the evil powers he gave to Dagra Dai so long ago. Powers & Abilities *'Strength': In his fiend form Dagra Dai's strength is at a supernatural level. *'Agility': Though he is not very fast, he is able to move in quick bursts during attacks. *'Blink': Dagra Dai is able to teleport short distances, making him fast and agile in battle. *'Dual Broadswords': His main weapon are two large broadswords, Dagra Dai dual wields them in battle. *'Melee Attacks': Dagra Dai has several melee attacks, including a stab throw. *'Tentacle Maneuvering': Dagra Dai is able to move around and lift his body high up using four long tentacles on his back, these act as extra appendages keeping himself out of his enemies reach as he stabs and blasts them with energy. *'Dark Energy Eruption': While he is elevated high up on his tentacle appendages, Dagra Dai is able to make lethal dark energy erupt from the ground in multiple bursts. *'Electricity Blasts': Dagra Dai is able to engulf an area with electricity from his hand for a long period of time. *'Multi Fireballs': A dangerous attack where Dagra Dai blasts many large fireballs at his enemy. *'Van Gelf Summon': Dagra Dai can summon Van Gelves at will, much like Zedonius can summon Gajas. Gallery Dagra dai2.jpg|High Priest Dagra Dai in his human form. DagraDaiConcept.jpg|Concept Art of Dagra Dai NG2_Art_Boss_DagraDai_2a.jpg|NG2: Dagra Dai (human form) artwork NG2-S____DagraDai_Screenshot.jpg|NG2-Sigma: Dagra Dai screenshot References Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden 2 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Boss Battles Category:Deceased Category:Unknown nationality characters Category:Warlords